


Starlight

by Tea_and_storms



Series: Out of the woods [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Fluff I think, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jason thinks he's funny, M/M, Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage, idk how to do humor, no beta we die like jason, random marriage, realizing you love your bestfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_and_storms/pseuds/Tea_and_storms
Summary: Marriage is normally something you think through first. It's planned for months ahead of time and everything must be perfect. But in some cases it just happens with no warning. For Dick and Wally, they weren't even dating. Though here they are standing outside of a courthouse
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, batfam - Relationship
Series: Out of the woods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208240
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a prequel to my fic Powerline. But can be read as a standalone, as they are only connected by a pretty small detail. I might have written this inside of doing math. Please enjoy this fic! It wouldn't exist without my amazing friend Kendrick! So shout out to her for inspiring me to actually write this. And giving me the idea to include Jason the way I did!
> 
> This story is pretty much outside of canon. Because it's so hard to keep track of everything within  
> Dc. Let's not talk about the fact I forgot to ask my beta to look this over.
> 
> The title comes from the Taylor Swift song of the same name

It wasn't something that had been planned in the slightest. The two of them hadn't even been engaged an hour ago. If you asked Dick, he would have told you he didn't even know they had been dating. Yet here the two superheroes stood outside of a courthouse. It was far from Gotham, a small town that was so rundown it seemed no one lived there. And how they ended up there was a very long story. One that would take hours to tell, and would make most people be full of concern. But here they were debating on if they should call anyone.

"Babe, they said we need a witness!"

Dick sighed still staring down at his phone. Trying to decide who the best option would be. They both knew who they couldn't call. The men didn't even have to discuss it at all, it was pretty clear. Bruce was a solid no, for more reasons than easily listed. Infact all of the bat's expect a select few didn't need to know. Because they would all tell Bruce, and he didn't need to know. Not yet at least maybe not ever? As smart as the man was he somehow never noticed thing's like this. 

"That sounds a bit unnecessary if you ask me."

The redhead shook his head leaning against the building. "I can ask Bart- wait bad idea."

That comment made the dark haired man wrinkle his nose. And give his fiance a concerned look for a moment. As that would be worse than telling a bat. You couldn't trust the youngest member of the flash family with even the smallest thing. He often too things much to far, and could never stop talking. He would tell everyone in a few seconds flat. He wouldn't be surprised if the entire world knew before the ceremony ended. Which was why Wally was on the recieving end of the bat glare at that very moment. 

"I'm really hoping that was a joke. Tim would be a better option. Actually, please pretend I didn't say that."

And that moment Wally's face light up and he reached over to steal Dick's phone. Only for his hand to get swatted away, which was far from a good idea. Because speedster's were the type to be very stubborn and to never back down from a changelle. Which is why a moment later they were both slumped against the ground groaning in annoyance. While the phone sat in the redhead's lap with a large crack covering the screen. Like a spiderweb it was spread out over the glass. Making it hard to use the phone without it glitching an insane amount.

A few hours ago Dick would have laughed at you if you said this was a possibility. Because it didn't seem like something in the cards until around twenty minutes ago. The two of them had been in the car on the way back from a quick undercover mission. It had the young men pretending to be a married couple, and something had clicked. It had felt so right referring to each other as if they were married. It had felt so good to hold hands, use pet names, and kiss. While they did live together that was just a roommate's agreement. And while they did kiss pretty often, both of them just considered themselves very close friend's. In over ten years of friendship they never thought it could be anymore. So instead there had been stolen kisses that both parties pretended never occurred. 

Than it happened in the car on the way back to Gotham. In the midst of a almost paralyzing silence one of them had spoken up. In the the future they would debate over which of them had been the one to say something. But like a waterfall confession's had spilled out, and before they knew it they were here. Trying to convince an old fashioned priest to marry them. Which had taken much longer than either of them would like to admit. It seemed some people refused to believe gay marriage was legal

"I already said none of my sibling's! I'm supposed to be the good example, Wally! I'm their older brother, none of them would ever let this go in a million years.

"Babe, sorry to remind you. But you were the one who decided to go out fighting rouge's dressed like a walking traffic cone in booty shorts."

That got him a playful punch in the shoulder. "I was nine!"

"Still bright green booty shorts!"

"You can not blame me for that!"

"Yes, I can!"

"Why did, Bruce even let me wear that."

"The real question is why did he think it was good idea. Who let's their child run around fighting crime in booty shorts."

As his other half was still very much distracted, Wally looked back down at the broken phone. As he started going through the contact list the phone glitched. The screen going completely for a few long seconds. Before it started dialing an unknown number. In a moment of panic the phone was thrown into the air. A moment later a gruff voiced was coming out the speaker. The person on the other side had a harsh tone and was speaking in a very annoyed tone. As if they didn't have time for this.

Regret rushed over the speedster as he realized who had picked up the phone. He half considered running away before receiving the bat glare yet again. It seemed he had a talent for accidently forcing his other half into bad situations. As on the other side of the phone was one Jason Todd. With the very strained relationship between the sibling's recently this was bad. 

"What the fuck? What the hell do you need Dickhead?" The words were clipped and rushed. "I have better shit to do than deal with your bullshit."

The couple just sat there staring at each other.Dick had started cursing it romani before swooping up the phone and disappearing inside the building. Knowing it was never an good idea to talk to an angered bat. Wally stayed where he was silently hoping this won't end poorly. He was already imaging the headlines if Red Hood showed up and shot them. Which would not be a surprise at all. Should he run to paris and get Dick a bottle of wine to say sorry? Was that needed? It was actually probably worse that that! Of course he had managed to mess up getting married.

He could hear the hushed but clipped whispers. The brothers were clearing fighting. But it wasn't as bad as he expected it to be earlier. Instead his fiance seemed to be pretty calm and in control of the situation. Fiance. He had to pause for a moment to just think about that. How they were finally going to be more than just friends. No more dancing around their feelings. For the first time they would be a real couple. Would be able to go on dates, and have an anniversary. This was something he never realized how much he needed. But Wally West couldn't wait to be married to Dick Grayson. For his best friend to also be his husband.

The sound of footsteps pulled him from his thoughts. There leaning against the wall, again was Dick. Dark hair pulled into a very sloppy ponytail, and blue eyes standing out against his tan skin. Even in a casual outfit he looked stunning like some sort of greek god. And Wally wondered why it took him so long to admit that he was head over heels in love with this man. Pulling himself off the ground he listened to the other man start to speak.

"He's gonna be our witness."

That made the redhead raise an eyebrow. "Jason? Sorta dead dude? Just making sure that was who I thought it was."

"I know Bab's would be more ideal, but he won't tell Bruce."

"Really?"

"He said he won't say anything if he could come."

"Of course he did."

"And he's bringing Roy and Kory"

"Well shit."

\------------------

About a week later life was so different yet the exact same. They still hadn't gotten wedding rings yet. Or even told anyone besides Jason. Though a few days ago they had gotten a letter from the third Robin. Tim had simply sent a very threatening email to Wally, saying it won't be pretty if he broke Dick's heart. Besides that one else had seemed to notice. Or they had at least decided to stay quite, which was much more likely. It was hard to keep thing's a secret from your inlaws when they were bats.

Now here he sat at the manor. Alfred had started enforcing weekly family dinners when possible. Though because of their nightlife, it was more like once a month. Until now he had never had to come to one. Instead being happy to stay at the apartment and watch tv alone. Yet here he in the seat next to Dick, holding his husband's hand underneath the table. All around them the Waynes sat. As normal they seemed to be playfully bickering about something. Whatever it was had steph leaning across the table, and pointing her fork at Jason's face.

Tim had been glancing at the couple the whole time waiting for them to say something. The two of them planned to break the news before the end of dinner. But Wally was starting to doubt the plan more and more. He wasn't in the mood to get chased out of the house by a child assassin. And by the Damian was already glaring at him it was clear that would happen. He'd like to say he wasn't scared of children. But the youngest Wayne was the scariest child he had ever met. Not that he would ever tell Dick he thought his younger brother was scary.

At that moment Damian himself spoke up. "Father, why must the speedster be here? That peasant does not belong in our house. Tt, as the blood son I demand he leave-"

Bruce cleared his throat shutting the boy up right away. Giggles were heard from where the batgirls, current and former sat. The three of them having clearly been talking about something earlier. Though they were quick to hush when sent a bat glare. At that moment Wally started wondering if he was techanilly now a bat? They were his in laws even if they didn't know. So did he have to start sneaking around in the dark, and wear all black? Wait did that mean he got batarangs? Maybe being a bat won't be all that awful.

"Damian. Now you said that you two wanted to tell us something, Dick?"

Beside him the dark haired man nodded. And carefully moved their clasped hands in to the table.This was the moment he was afraid of. Within mere seconds he could be running for his life. With a family like the Waynes you never knew how they would react. As it was best to prepare for the worse just incase. Sucking in a deep breath he watched his husband start to talk.

"Well recently Wally and I decided to-"

He never even got to finish the sentence. As from across the table Damian had grabbed Tim's steak knife, and sent it flying towards Wally. Well he noted that wasn't as bad as he expected, at least it wasn't a katana. Carefully he used his speed to grab it from the air. And glanced at his other half who had already started to lead Damian out of the room to talk him down. With Cass following after them in case the younger Wayne decided to attack.

The rest of the bats were still watching him carefully. Bruce was waiting for him to say something, while sending a worried look towards the living room. On the other hand Steph and Duke seemed to be taking bet's. The blonde pulling out her phone to write something down. Beside them Bab's was grinning, and sending him thumbs up. At least one person didn't want to gut him over this. Of course the two who had already known had started whispering with each other.

"Master Wallace, I'm happy for you and Master Richard. Dating is a big step, and I'm proud of you two for finally reaching this milestone."

He didn't go to disagree right away. This is how they reacted over dating? How where they supposed to tell the truth now. So instead of telling the truth he got ready to go along with it. Raising his voice so Dick could hear him from the other room.

"Dating. Yeah... We've been dating since last week."

"Bullshit you two are mar-"

At that moment, Dick walked into the room. A glaring Damian being dragged into the room by Cass. All the chatter stopped when they entered, coming to a complete standstill.Taking his seat again the oldest Robin wrapped abn arm around his husband. They seemed to silently decided nobody needed to know quite yet. It had only taken a moment of eye contact for that decision to be made. Later he would find out that the demon had made some pretty nasty threats towards him.

For a few minutes everyone sat there picking at now cold steak. Or pretending not to see the way Jason was glaring at the two of them, as if he was ready to say something himself. Eventually Alfred had gone to get the cake he had made earlier. Leaving the rest of the family in the dining room. Clearing his throat Bruce got everyone's attention.

"This is certainly news..." He started. "We're all happy that the two of you decided to start an relationship."

\------------------

A few months later they had yet to tell the family. It had gotten to the point that everything they tried something happened. Another steak knife was thrown, or the league was called in. One time the Joker had attacked in the middle of a gala, when they planned to announce their marriage. Eventually they just made the decision to take that a a sign, and stopped trying to tell anyone they had eloped. The truth would eventually come out when it was time so why worry. For now it was the least of their problems. 

Because the young couple was sitting across from a social worker. A few days after the court house they had started the process to become foster parents. As hard as it could be tio have kids in their line of work, they wanted a family. For it to be more than just the two of them in that cramped apartment in Bludhaven. Maybe they had rushed into the whole marriage thing. But at least they were taking their time with this.

"Mr Grayson and Mr West-"

Wally cleared his throat leaning back in his chair. "It's Grayson-West"

The social worker nodded, and slide a file across the table. Flipping it open she looked up at the two men grinning. Inside was a photo of a little girl with long dark hair.

"Well, I wanted you two to know we have a placement for you. I know it's very sudden but she should be getting dropped off later today. I'd like to warn you that she could be difficult-"

Looking at each other the couple grinned. They could handle this no kid could be worse than Damian. And they already housed him at the apartment a few times a week. The Grayson-Wests were ready for this. Even though it had taken them years to realize how much they loved each other. Here they were finally starting to be foster parents. And hoping to adopt one day soon to give kids a home. 

"We're ready."

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic was written in a few hours! I realized I really wanted to explore how Dick and Wally might end up getting married. If you've read powerline, or just follow me on tumblr. Than you'd know know I love the idea of them not telling anyone or simply forgetting to. Than just dropping the news at the most random time. I might even make this a little serie's if you guys want as the ending does give me an opening to do so.
> 
> As always let me know if anyone is ooc. And remember I adore reading y'all's comment's!
> 
> You can find me at skyeonline on Tumblr!


End file.
